emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5404 (18th September 2009)
Plot Cain is amused when Ryan asks about his ‘other women’. Cain tells him Ali is only a friend and delights in watching him head off to tell his mum. Later that afternoon, in the pub, Mark is flustered to see Faye and Cain together once again. With Cain away for a moment, Mark tells Faye to leave sure this isn’t what she wants. Convinced he's jealous, Faye is delighted by Mark's passion. Aware of what is going on, Cain watches unseen. A short time later, Mark is horrified to see Faye lead Cain out of the pub. Back at her place, knowing she has no option, Faye moves to take Cain upstairs. Cain drops his act and is incredulous that she could whore herself just to wind up Mark. He warns her never to use him again and walks out leaving her feeling sordid and humiliated. Meanwhile, Nicola and Jimmy are pleased when Carl suggests that he and Chas go on the haulage trip to Italy. Chas pays Aaron a visit at the Dingles and is crushed by the extent of Zak’s disapproval of the way she has treated him. Upset Aaron isn’t interested in seeing her, a downbeat Chas agrees to go with Carl to Italy. Elsewhere, Viv tells Brenda that Jamie dumped Gennie. Brenda and Viv corner Gennie and question her about what happened with Jamie. Gennie tries to fob them off and they stop when they realise how upset she is. Gennie begs Jamie to give her another chance but he tells her that things might have been different if he had known the truth before they got together but he can’t stop seeing her with his dad. Gennie is heartbroken as Jamie tells her they are never going to be together. Also, Debbie returns from her break with Michael and it is clear she has really fallen for him. Eli gets caught stealing sweets from the factory but later is surprised when Priya steals sweets for him playing on the fact that her brothers won’t sack her. Natasha tries to convince Mark that Cain and Faye being together is a good thing but it is clear he is far from convinced. Cast Regular cast *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter Guest cast *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman Locations *Tenant House - Exterior and living room/kitchen *Church Lane *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown hotel - Debbie & Michael's room *Main Street *Unknown road *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Playground *Smithy Cottage - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,150,000 viewers (23rd place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes